My Fortunate
by Ngul
Summary: I get jealous, I get mad, I get worried, I get curious. I stress for no reason, but it's only because I love you so much. Bisakah kita kembali walaupun itu hampir tidak mungkin?
1. Chapter 1

_What do I have to do make you see_

 _She can't love you like me._

 **Seattle, United States of America.**

 **10.51**

Seorang gadis dengan paras yang cukup cantik tengah memoleskan _blush on_ sebagai sentuhan terakhir dari ritual kewanitaan yang selalu dia lakukan sebelum keluar dari apartmentnya.

Gadis berparas Asia ini bukanlah penduduk asli Amerika Serikat, dia hanya dengan kebetulan bisa bekerja disebuah perusahaan penerbit ternama di Seattle sebagai _Editor_. Dia memiliki kemampuan yang luar biasa hebat, karna itulah dia mendapatkan kesempatan emas untuk bekerja di Amerika.

Gadis ini berasal dari Jepang, nama Gadis itu Sakura Haruno

Sakura telah tinggal di Amerika selama 5 tahun, semenjak penerimaannya diperusahaan penerbitan tersebut. Dia meninggalkan Jepang saat umurnya 21, dan usia gadis itu kini 26 tahun, usia dimana dia berjanji pada keluarganya dia akan kembali ke Jepang dan siap untuk menjalani hidup yang mungkin akan menentukan masa depannya nanti.

Dia harus menikah. Itulah yang menjadi beban hingga saat ini untuk Sakura, dan karna alasan itu jugalah yang membuatnya ragu untuk kembali ke Jepang dalam waktu dekat. Karna jika dia telah memutuskan untuk pulang, maka dia harus siap dengan segala perintah Ibunya untuk sesegera mungkin mencari seorang pria untuk dijadikan pasangan hidup.

Tapi sepertinya Tuhan sedang tidak berpihak padanya. Perusahaan tempatnya bekerja baru saja membuka perusahaan cabang di Jepang, karna menurut mereka Sakura telah bekerja cukup bagus, jadi Sakura dipindahkan ke Jepang untuk bekerja disana sebagai _Chief Editor_. Lagipula Sakura berasal dari Jepang, jadi akan semakin mempermudah perusahaan tersebut karna kehadiran Sakura.

Hari ini adalah jadwal kepulangannya ke Jepang, pesawatnya akan terbang pukul 11.45 sekarang sudah pukul 10.51 dan dia masih berada di apartmentnya.

" _Damned! Where's my lipstick_." Sakura mengumpat kesal saat benda kecil yang dicarinya tak kunjung terlihat diantara peralatan make up nya yang telah dia bereskan tadi malam.

Gadis itu semakin gencar mencari lipstiknya namun tak kunjung terlihat, jadi dia memutuskan untuk melupakan lipstik untuk kali ini. Setelah mengenakan jam tangan kecilnya, dia setengah berlari menuju rak sepatu dan menyambar wedges hitamnya, memakai dengan kecepatan luar biasa, lalu dia benar-benar meninggalkan apartmentnya yang sudah 5 tahun dia tempati.

 **Tokyo, Japan**

 **18.56**

Sakura tiba di Jepang hampir menjelang malam. Sesampainya dibandara, gadis itu dijemput oleh supir yang telah diutus oleh keluarganya yang mengetahui kabar kepulangan anaknya. Sakura disambut hangat oleh sang supir yang sepertinya baru saja dipekerjakan oleh Ibunya, karna dia tidak mengenali sosok sang supir.

Sakura melepas kacamata hitamnya saat mobil mulai melaju membawanya pulang kerumah. Dia menikmati pemandangan kota Seoul yang semakin ramai karna hari menjelang malam, waktu dimana para remaja diharuskan keluar rumah untuk sekedar bersantai.

Lampu-lampu disetiap gedung mulai menyala menghiasi langit Seoul yang mulai menghitam. Sorot lampu kendaraan turut menghiasi ramainya kota Seoul malam ini. Ah, inilah yag dia rindukan dari Seoul, kota kelahirannya. Ramai, damai, dan sejuk.

35 menit kemudian mobil memasuki pekarangan rumah Sakura yang terbilang cukup luas. Dari depan gerbang telah terlihat Ayah, Ibu dan juga Ino, adik perempuan satu-satunya tengah menunggu kehadirannya. Sakura tersenyum bahagia manakala melihat keluarganya yang sudah hampir 5 tahun tidak dijumpainya.

Mobil berhenti tepat didepan Ayah, Ibu dan Ino. Dengan antusias, mereka membuka pintu mobil untuk Sakura dan langsung tersenyum ketika mata mereka saling bertemu.

"Selamat datang kembali dirumah." Sang Ayah memberikan sambutan.

Sakura turun dari mobil, lalu segera memeluk Ayahnya, Ibu, dan juga Ino secara bergantian. Ibunya yang terlihat paling terharu, entah bagian mana yang terlihat menyedihkan. Ketika sang anak kembali kerumah, seharusnya dia merasa bahagia, kan?

"Berhenti menangis, _Mom_." Sakura menghapus airmata Ibu nya yang kembali turun menelusuri pipinya.

Ayahnya menyetujui perkataan Sakura, dia menegur Ibunya yang terlalu mendramatisir pertemuannya dengan putri kesayangannya. Jadi dia menarik Ibunya kedalam rumah, membiarkan istrinya menangis sepuasnya dikamar.

"Apa kau benar-benar Kakak ku? Ku rasa Kakak ku tidak secantik ini." Gurau Ino yang mendapat dorongan pelan dikepalanya.

"Kau sama sekali tidak berubah, Ino. Masih menyebalkan seperti dulu." Ino tertawa. "Berapa usiamu sekarang? Sepertinya kau bertambah besar."

"Tentu saja! Kau pikir aku tidak bisa menjadi dewasa apa?" Cibir Ino kesal. "Aku 21 tahun sekarang. Aku bahkan telah memiliki seorang kekasih, jadi jangan anggap aku anak kecil lagi, mengerti?!"

"Apa? Kau telah memiliki seorang kekasih? Astaga, apa kau akan menikah lebih dulu dari ku?"

"Jangan khawatir, Kak. Aku tidak sejahat itu. Aku akan menikah setelah kau menikah terlebih dahulu."

"Itu berarti kau harus siap menjadi perawan tua."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Karna aku belum ingin menikah dalam waktu dekat."

Sakura tertawa. Ini termasuk salah satu hal yang dirindukannya, menjahili adik perempuannya hingga membuat gadis kecil itu merasa kesal setengah mati, seperti sekarang. Wajah Ino memerah menahan emosi, adik kecilnya memang tidak bisa menahan emosi sama sekali, jadi dia akan terang-terangan menunjukkan rasa amarahnya.

Sakura menghempaskan tubuhnya diranjang, menikmati nuansa kamarnya yang sama sekali tidak berubah sejak 5 tahun yang lalu. Dinding yang penuh dengan poster-poster Avril Lavigne, ranjang berukuran besar yang selalu dipakaikan sprei berwarna hitam, suara hembusan angin yang akan menerbangkan tirai jendela kamarnya. Ah dia benar-benar merindukan nuansa kamarnya yang terlihat sangat nyaman.

Sakura bangkit, mulai merapihkan barang bawaannya yang hampir mencapi 5 koper. Sejenak dia merasa kesal dengan bawaannya sendiri, bagaimana bisa seluruh pakaiannya ketika dimasukkan kedalam koper bisa muat hingga 5 buah? Sepertinya lemari diapartment tidak sebesar itu untuk menampung ini semua.

Dia membuka satu persatu koper yang dibawanya, mencari benda yang tiba-tiba saja teringat oleh otaknya. Benda itu selalu ada dimanapun dia berada, bahkan saat dia bekerja, benda itu akan selalu hadir didalam tasnya. Entahlah, dia hanya merasa bahwa benda itu benar-benar pembawa keberuntungan.

Lagi-lagi dia panik, seperti saat Sakura mencari lipstick-nya tadi, benda itu tidak berada didalam koper yang dibawanya.

"Oh sial, dimana kalung itu!"

Sakura membuka seluruh kopernya, mengacak isi dari koper tersebut hingga lantai kamarnya telah berubah menjadi lautan pakaian. Dia harus menemukannya, dia yakin telah memasukkan benda itu kedalam koper, atau mungkin tas?

Kini dia beralih dengan dua buah tas yang dibawanya. Sama seperti yang dilakukannya terhadap koper tadi, dia mengacak seluruh isi tasnya, menuangan seluruh isinya hingga bertaburan dilantai. Bukan sebuah kalung, tapi justru lipstick yang dicarinya tadilah yang muncul didepan matanya.

"Lipstik sialan." Karna kesal, Sakura membuang lipstick tersebut kesembarang arah.

Dia kembali berkutat dengan isi tasnya yang sudah dia keluarkan, mencari dengan panik hingga akhirnya kilauan berlian yang berasal dari kalung yang dicarinya terlihat.

"Ah, ini dia!" Sakura tersenyum lega, napasnya diatur kembali agar tidak terlalu menyesakkan dada karna beberapa kali dia menahan napas saat kalungnya tak kunjung muncul.

Dia memutuskan untuk memakainya, tidak ingin kehilangan benda itu lagi. Sebenarnya dia selalu menyimpan kalung itu didompet atau tas saat bekerja, karna menurutnya, setiap dia melihat kalung tersebut, hatinya akan terasa sakit, teringat seseorang yang memberikan kalung tersebut.

Tapi justru dia merasa bahwa kalung tersebut memberinya keberuntungan terus menerus saat dia membawanya kemanapun. Seperti kalung yang telah diberi mantra, keajaibannya benar-benar nyata. Berkat kalung inilah, dia juga mendapat pekerjaan yang membuatnya hidup makmur selama ini.

Dan kini dia mulai mengandalkan kalung itu lagi, namun kali ini bukan untuk mencari uang, namun mencari seorang pria yang mungkin akan dinikahinya nanti. Yah, dia sama sekali tidak lupa dengan ucapan Ibu nya yang mengharuskan dia menikah diusia 26, atau setidaknya 27 jika Ibu nya masih memberikan kesempatan untuk Sakura mencari pasangan.

Memangnya ada apa dengan usia 26? Apakah seorang wanita diharamkan menikah diusia 28 atau bahkan 30? Jika kami –para wanita yang telah mencapai umur 30an- belum juga mendapat pasangan, kami tidak akan menikah. Karna menikah dengan belanja sebenarnya suatu hal yang memiliki persamaan persis. Sama-sama menyenangkan dan membahagiakan. Jika kita tidak menikah, kita masih memiliki ribuan _showroom_ khusus wanita untuk dinikahkan. Well, itu terdengar lebih baik, kan?

Sakura baru saja hendak merapihkan isi kopernya yang baru saja diberantakkan, namun suara mesin mobil menghentikannya. Sakura mendekati jendela kamarnya yang masih terbuka, mengintip dibalik tirai tipis siapa yang datang dimalam hari seperti ini.

Sakura sedikit terkejut saat adiknya Ino berlari menuju halaman depan rumahnya yang luas dengan senyuman gembira. Sedetik setelah itu, Sakura mengingat perkataan Ino saat dia baru saja tiba di Seoul. Dia sudah memiliki kekasih, itu berarti, seseorang yang didalam mobil itu adalah kekasihnya.

Sakura menjadi penasaran, seperti apa sosok lelaki idaman adik perempuannya yang cantik. Sakura menunggu hingga seseorang yang berada didalam mobil Audi hitam itu keluar dan menampakkan sosoknya. Sakura hampir saja berhasil melihat pria itu jika saja Ibunya tidak membisingkan telinganya dengan teriakan menggema yang memekakan telinga.

"Astaga, kau pikir apa yang sedang kau lakukan!" Ibunya setengah menjerit, membuat Sakura mau tak mau menoleh kearah Ibu nya dan mengabaikan kekasih adik perempuannya.

"Astaga, Ibu ingin membunuhku? Aku hampir saja mati karna terkejut!"

"Kau apakan pakaian-pakaian ini?!"

Ibunya mulai mengambil seluruh potongan pakaian Sakura dan merapihkannya, ini kesempatan Sakura untuk melihat kekasih adiknya. Namun bertepatan dengan menolehnya Sakura, mobil Audi itu baru saja bergerak meninggalkan halaman rumah.

Sakura mau tak mau ikut membantu Ibunya merapihkan pakaian-pakaiannya, menggantungnya secara asal dilemari besar yang memang telah tersedia dikamarnya.

"Ibu, sejak kapan Ino memiliki kekasih?" Tanya Sakura ingin tau.

"Kalau tidak salah, sekitar 5 bulan yang lalu." Jawab Ibunya sekenanya. Tangannya masih sibuk melipati pakaian.

"Apa Ibu sudah pernah bertemu dengan pria itu?"

"Belum, memang kenapa?"

"Belum? Sudah 5 bulan tapi Ibu belum pernah bertemu dengannya?"

"Dia bilang akan memperkenalkannya saat mereka akan bertunangan nanti."

"Apa? Bertunangan?!"

Tanpa sengaja Sakura menjatuhkan pakaian yang hendak dia taruh kelemari, dan pakaian itu jatuh tepat keatas kepala Ibunya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang bisa kau lakukan dengan benar, huh." Bentak Ibunya kesal lalu kembali melipat pakaian yang baru saja dijatuhkan anaknya. "Mereka akan bertunangan, jadi cepat-cepatlah menemukan seorang pria untuk dirimu sendiri. Jangan membiarkan adikmu menunggu lama untuk mendapat giliran menikah." Sindir Ibunya yang membuat Sakura mencibir.

"Jika dia ingin menikah, lakukan saja. Aku tidak perduli jika dia menikah lebih dulu."

"Astaga Jaga kata-katamu, jangan sampai itu benar-benar terjadi. Ibu tidak akan mengizinkan dia menikah jika kau belum menikah." Seketika gerakan Ibunya terhenti setelah mengingat sesuatu. "Ah, sebentar." Ibunya pergi keluar kamar dalam waktu tidak sampai 5 menit lalu kembali dengan beberapa foto pria yang ditunjukkan kehadapan Sakura.

"Lihat, mereka semua tampan, kan? Mereka adalah anak dari sahabat-sahabatku, mereka pria yang baik, Ibu sudah mengenal mereka semua."

Sakura mendengus kesal. Inilah yang menjadi alasan Sakura untuk tetap bertahan berada di Amerika. Dia menghindari kencan buta yang selalu diadakan oleh Ibunya. Apakah dia tidak malu anaknya sendiri disodorkan pada pria-pria itu? Apakah Ibunya tidak akan takut namanya tercap buruk dimata sahabat-sahabatnya? Apakah anaknya terlalu menyedihkan hingga harus dijodoh-jodohkan seperti ini?

"Kencan buta lagi?" Dengus Sakura lelah.

"Pilih saja, cepat. Mereka semua adalah pilihan terbaik yang pernah Ibu temui."

Sakura mulai kesal, ini bukan pertama kalinya dia menyodorkan foto-foto pria yang akan menjadi pasangan kencan butanya. Tidak ada masalah memang, dia bisa bersenang-senang dengan pria-pria kaya itu, dia bisa mengambil uangnya lalu memutuskannya begitu saja. Tapi Sakura sedang tidak ingin melakukannya. Dia kembali ke Seoul untuk mencari kekasih yang sebenarnya, bukan kencan yang diatur oleh Ibunya.

"Aku akan memilikinya, Bu. Aku akan mencari seorang pria dan akan ku kenalkan padamu, tapi nanti, oke?"

Ibunya menatap Sakura sambil menyipitkan matanya. Namun pandangannya bukan kearah wajah Sakura, Ibunya melirik kearah kalung yang dikenakan Sakura.

"Kau masih belum bisa melupakannya, kan?" Sindir Ibunya.

Sakura merunduk, menatapi kalung yang juga sedang ditatapi Ibunya. Sakura tersenyum lemah. "Setiap orang tidak akan dengan mudahnya melupakan cinta pertama mereka."

"Tapi hanya kau yang tidak bisa melupakan cinta pertamamu dalam waktu 5 tahun. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa spesialnya pria itu."

"Ibu belum pernah bertemu dengannya, jadi Ibu tidak pernah tau."

Sakura mensudahi percakapan mereka mengenai cinta pertama gadis ini. Sakura memang masih belum bisa melupakan cinta pertamanya. Dan jika ditelaah lebih dalam, hubungan mereka belum berakhir hingga saat ini, karna mereka berpisah untuk saling mendewasakan diri. Sakura pindah ke Amerika, dan pria itu menjalani perusahaan orangtuanya.

Tapi setelah Sakura tiba di Amerika, mereka tidak lagi berhubungan, tidak lagi ada komunikasi yang membuat keduanya tetap bersama. Sakura mengira hubungan ini sudah berakhir, mengira mereka tidak akan pernah bersama lagi. Namun kalung ini, membuatnya ingin menemui pria itu lagi, ingin menanyakan bagaimana hubungan mereka kedepannya. Dan Sakura berharap, pria itu bisa menjadi pria yang akan dinikahinya nanti.

 **Haruno's Home, Tokyo, Japan**

 **08.45**

"Selamat pagi." Ucap Sakura saat dirinya baru saja turun kelantai dasar rumahnya dan menuju meja makan yang telah terisi oleh Ibu, Ayah, dan Ino. Penampilan Sakura masih sangat kacau, piyama yang kusut, rambut yang tak teratur, dan sudah diprediksi bahwa gadis ini belum sikat gigi.

"Waaaah, aku merindukan sarapan dirumah." Sakura menarik kursi disebelah adiknya lalu mencomot segelas susu putih dan sepotong roti panggang dengan selai cokelat+keju.

"Gadis jorok! Kau belum sikat gigi dan sudah mengunyah makananmu." Bentak Ibunya yang mendapat kekehan dari Ayahnya, begitu juga dengan Adiknya.

"Dirumah ini terlalu banyak aturan. Tidak boleh makan sebelum sikat gigi dan tidak boleh _single_ sebelum usia 30." Balas Sakura dengan cibiran. Ibunya mendelik kesal kearah anak gadisnya yang sangat tidak tau malu. Bagaimana gadis ini bisa mendapat pasangan jika tingkah lakunya terus seperti itu.

"Ah, kapan kau mulai bekerja?" Kali ini Ayahnya yang bertanya. Bagus, setidaknya ada pengalihan pembicaraan sebelum Ibunya semakin memperpanjang obrolan seputar pernikahan idaman.

"Hari ini." Balasnya dengan santai.

"Apa? Hari ini?! Dan kau masih belum bergegas?" Ayahnya terkejut mendengar apa yang baru saja diucapkan anaknya. Sang anak justru terlihat tak perduli dengan ucapannya, dia lebih memilih menikmati roti dan juga susunya.

"Aku Chief Editor sekarang, pekerjaanku tidak terlalu berat lagi, jadi aku bisa mengulur waktu sesukaku." Ujarnya sambil terus melahap potongan roti kedua.

"Ah, minggu besok kekasihku akan datang kerumah. Bisakah kita mengadakan makan malam bersama?" Ino yang sejak tadi hanya tertawa melihat Kakak wanitanya, kini dia berbicara dan langsung membuat seluruh anggota keluarga terdiam.

Ino ikut terdiam melihat semuanya terdiam, dia tersenyum kaku lalu mulai menjelaskan. "Hubunganku tepat 6 bulan, kami hanya ingin merayakannya bersama keluarga. Apa tidak bisa?"

Semua masih terdiam, terlalu syok mendengarnya. Ino adalah anak paling kecil didalam keluarga ini, tapi siapa sangka ternyata dia sudah benar-benar dewasa sekarang. Dia akan memperkenalkan kekasihnya pada keluarga, itu artinya hubungan mereka benar-benar serius.

Yang pertama kali mengeluarkan senyuman adalah Sakura, sementara Ayah dan Ibu nya masih terlalu syok untuk berbicara. Sakura tersenyum kearah adiknya lalu menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban, dan sekaligus mewakili jawaban kedua orangtuanya yang pasti tidak akan menolak usul Ino.

"Tentu saja, ajak dia makan malam dirumah, aku juga sangat penasaran seperti apa sosok pria yang telah berhasil membuatmu jatuh cinta."

Sakura kembali melanjutkan makannya saat mimik wajah Ino telah berubah menjadi santai kembali. Orangtuanya? Mereka masih terlihat bodoh dengan wajah terkejut yang tak ada habisnya mereka tunjukkan.

"Aku selesai. Aku harus berangkat ke kantor baruku sekarang."

Sakura meninggalkan meja makan, kembali menuju kamarnya yang berada dilantai dua. Sakura bergegas dengan cepat, bukan karna dia tidak sabar untuk bekerja, tapi dia tidak sabar untuk kembali menjelajahi kota Tokyo. Dia ingin mencari seseorang yang tentu saja menjadi targetnya setelah dia kembali ke Jepang. Mantan kekasihnya yang masih sangat dia cintai.

 **Publishing Building, Tokyo, Japan**

 **10.15**

Shin-Hae mulai menundukkan kepalanya saat seluruh karyawan digedung mewah tempat bekerjanya kini tengah menjadikannya sorotan utama untuk diperhatikan. Wanita ini memang tidak terlalu memiliki wajah Asia, seperti memiliki percampuran wajah dari dua negara yang berbeda.

Rambut panjangnya yang berwarna merah muda berkilau terurai, dibiarkan melayang karna hembusan angin. Dan ternyata justru adegan tersebut semakin menarik banyak minat baik pria maupun wanita yang menjadikannya sebagai sorotan utama.

Sakura mencoba mengabaikan semuanya, sedikit mempercepat langkah saat pintu lift yang ingin ditumpanginya hampir saja tertutup jika seorang pria yang berada didekat lift tidak dengan cepat menahan pintu tersebut untuknya.

Sakura membungkuk mengucapakan terimakasih, lalu dia mengabaikan pria itu dan memasuki lift yang ternyata hanya dihuni 3 orang. Tidak ada yang aneh memang, jika saja penghuni lift ini tidak semuanya pria. Dia lagi-lagi terjebak bersama pria-pria yang dengan tak tahu malunya, memandangi dirinya dengan tatapan berbinar.

Sejak dulu, Sakura memang tidak suka jika dirinya dijadikan sorotan utama. Entah karna apa, dia selalu merasa ada yang salah jika seorang pria jelas-jelas menatapnya apalagi jika ditambah dengan tatapan seolah-olah mereka menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih dari Sakura. Dia merasa seperti… Ketakutan? Ya, dia terlalu takut dengan pria. Itu juga menjadi salah satu alasan mengapa hingga kini dia tidak memiliki seorang pria yang menyandang gelar sebagai kekasihnya. Dia hanya merasa nyaman pada satu pria, dan dia masih menginginkan pria itu.

Sakura kembali memikirkan pria tersebut, pria yang entah mengapa bisa mengendalikan rasa ketakutannya terhadap pria yang bahkan dia sendiri tidak mengerti dengan alasannya. Jujur saja, Sakura sama sekali tidak bisa melupakan pria itu, pria yang pernah ada didalam hatinya, bahkan hingga saat ini. Dia ingin bertemu kembali dan menjalani hidup bersama, tapi sepertinya tidak akan semudah itu. Mereka telah berpisah hampir selama 5 tahun, apakah pria itu masih menginginkannya seperti Sakura menginginkan pria itu? Bagaimana jika pria itu telah memiliki orang lain disampingnya?

Argh! Sakura tidak ingin memikirkan opsi terakhir, dia hanya ingin apa yang dirasakannya sama dengan yang dirasakan pria itu. Sama-sama berharap bisa kembali seperti dulu. Sebenarnya bisa dibilang mereka masih memiliki hubungan, dan hubungan itu sama sekali belum berakhir. Mereka hanya pergi ketempat berbeda, dan kehilangan komunikasi begitu saja. Itu bukan berarti mereka telah berpisah, kan?

Lift berdenting, menandakan bahwa dia telah sampai ditempat tujuan. Sakura kembali menunduk, bersiap merasa ketakutan kembali saat dirinya menjadi sorotan utama dilantai tempatnya bekerja. Setelah pintu lift benar-benar terbuka, Sakura menarik napas dan melangkah dengan cepat. Namun langkahnya yang terlalu terburu-buru membuatnya terjatuh akibat tabrakan keras yang terjadi antara dirinya dan seseorang yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya.

Sakura memegangi hidungnya yang terasa sakit akibat menabrak dada bidang yang dia kira adalah seorang pria. Sial, lagi-lagi dia harus berurusan dengan pria yang membuatnya kesal. Namun Sakura berusaha tidak perduli, dia mulai membungkuk dan meraih tas dan juga beberapa barang yang berada ditasnya yang ikut terlempar saat dia terjatuh tadi.

Sakura sama sekali tidak perduli saat pria itu ikut mengambil seluruh barangnya, seharusnya pria itu meminta maaf atas kesalahannya, namun dia sama sekali tak berbicara. Memang bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan pria itu, tapi tetap saja, dia wanita disini, seharusnya dia diperlakukan selayaknya.

Saat Sakura mengincar satu benda lagi yang tersisa, benda itu telah lebih dulu diambil oleh pria yang menabraknya Sakura menunggu benda itu dikembalikan, namun pria itu tidak bergeming, terus menatapi benda berharga milik Sakura yang selalu dia bawa kemanapun. Apakah pria itu tertarik dengan kalungnya? Bentuknya memang cukup unik, semua orang yang melihatnya pasti menginginkan kalung tersebut.

Liontinnya berbentuk untaian tali yang cukup rumit, namun jika ditelaah dengan jeli, untaian itu berbentuk dua buah hati yang saling terkait. Sakura menjadi teringat bagaimana pria itu menjelaskan arti dari kalung yang diberikannya untuk Sakura.

 _"_ _Pakai ini."_ Sakura _yang saat itu tengah membaca buku, dikejutkan oleh kekasihnya yang tiba-tiba saja merampas bukunya lalu memperlihatkan sebuah kalung yang cukup menyita perhatiannya._

Sakura _yang merasa tertarik, segera merampas kalung itu lalu menatap liontin itu lama-lama. Kekasihnya yang mengerti dengan tatapan tak mengerti dari_ Sakura _, segera menjelaskan makna dari kalung tersebut._

 _"_ _Ini hati. Ada dua, lihat?" Kekasihnya menunjukkan posisi bagaimana dia bisa melihat untaian tali tersebut bisa membentuk ukiran dua buah hati. "Hati adalah ukiran yang tak pernah putus, kau tidak akan pernah menemukan akhirnya, seperti lingkaran. Dua disini mengartikan untuk kita berdua. Jadi, kau tidak akan pernah bisa menemukan akhir dari cinta kita, karna kita memang ditakdirkan untuk berdua."_

Sakura tersenyum miris ketika pikirannya kembali ke masa dia masih bersama dengan kekasihnya. Masa-masa dimana paling dia inginkan untuk kembali terulang. Dia ingin memulainya lagi, memulai untuk hubungan yang lebih serius. Dia harus menemui pria itu sebelum Ibunya bertambah gila mencarikan pria-pria yang sama sekali bukan tipenya untuk dijadikan menantunya.

Sakura melirik kalung yang masih berada digenggaman pria itu. "Kembalikan, itu milikku."

Sedetik setelahnya, Sakura hendak merampas kalung miliknya, namun pria yang tengah memegang kalung itu menghindari gerakan tangan Sakura.

"Ini memang milikmu, tapi kau lupa siapa pemilik sebenarnya."

Deg!

Sakura mengenal suara itu. Suara yang sama sekali tidak pernah berubah, suara yang selama ini dirundakannya, suara yang sangat ingin didengarnya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, mencoba menelan salivanya susah payah. Dia masih tidak ingin menoleh, dia tetap dalam posisi menunduk. Dia takut, takut jika setelah melihat wajah pria itu, rasa cintanya akan bertambah semakin banyak.

"Hai." Ucap pria itu sekali lagi. Kini tangannya mendekati wajah Sakura, lalu menyelipkan rambut gadis itu yang menutupi wajahnya kebelakang telinga. "Ternyata benar, itu kau." Lanjutnya dengan sebuah dengusan.

Sakura tak bisa menghindar lagi, mau tak mau dia menegakkan kepalanya dan menatap wajah seseorang yang berada dihadapannya. Dan yang ditakutkannya benar, dia semakin tak bisa melupakan sosok ini, rasa cintanya semakin bertambah, dan sialnya, pria ini kenapa harus bertambah setampan ini saat bertemu dengannya.

Setelah pertemuan yang sangat tak terduga bagi keduanya, pria itu mengajak Sakura ke kafetaria yang berada diperusahaan, menawarkan kopi yang dia katakan adalah kopi terbaik yang pernah dia minum dimuka bumi.

Keduanya duduk berhadapan dengan canggung, tidak ada satupun yang mereka katakan, hanya menyesap kopinya dalam diam. Sesekali Sakura mencuri pandang kearah pria itu, menilai wajah sempurna itu tanpa cela. Sakura takut, takut jika apa yang dirasakannya dulu kembali terulang. Mencintai pria itu habis-habisan namun berakhir tanpa sebab. Dan sekarang mereka bertemu lagi, apakah mereka bisa kembali melanjutkan hubungan mereka yang sempat terputus?

"Sasuke-san." Suara seseorang dari belakang mereka mengalihkan segalanya. Terlihat seorang wanita cantik tengah memegang berkas yang sepertinya harus ditandatangani pria itu. Itu pasti Sekretarisnya, tapi yang membuat mengganjal adalah, wanita itu tidak menggunakan kata _Bosu_ jika dia memang hanya sebatas Sekretaris, atau jangan-jangan… Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya pelan untuk membuang jauh-jauh kata yang hampir terpikir diotaknya.

"Sepertinya kau sibuk, aku pergi saja." Dengan tergesa-gesa Sakura menyambar tasnya lalu bangkit berniat meninggalkan Sasuke. Namu rencananya untuk pergi tak semulus yang dia perkirakan, baru saja dia melangkah, Sasuke langsung menahan tangannya.

"Tunggu, kau bekerja disini, kan? Sebagai apa?" Tanya Sasuke tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Membuat Sasuke kehilangan akal untuk menjawab pertanyaan pria itu dengan benar. Hanya sentuhan ringan, kan? Namun sentuhan itu cukup untuk membuatnya bekerja keras untuk sekedar menarik napas.

"Ya, sebagai _Chief Editor_." Jawabnya setelah berhasil mengendalikan reaksi tubuhnya yang sangat berlebihan.

"Kalau begitu kita akan bekerja disatu ruangan." Sasuke tersenyum. Oh, jangan tanyakan seperti apa senyuman pria itu. Tentu saja senyuman yang akan membuat wanita manapun yang melihatnya ingin segera berteriak histeris karna pengaruh dari senyuman pria itu benar-benar buruk bagi keselamatan jantung para wanita.

"Aku atasanmu kalau kau belum tau." Lanjut pria itu dengan tatapan geli. Membuat Sakura yang sebetulnya ingin menghindar dari pria itu, justru dia akan terjebak bersama pria itu setiap harinya. Hey, tapi bukankah itu yang diinginkannya? Mereka akan bertemu lebih sering lagi, berarti akan semakin bertambah pula rasa cintanya pada Sasuke, karna setiap kali melihat wajah pria itu, rasa cintanya akan bertambah sebanyak 5%.

Namun jika Sasuke telah memiliki kekasih, bekerja dengan pria itu adalah keputusan yang salah.

 **Haruno's Home, Tokyo.**

 **20.15**

Sakura membanting tas dan juga tubuhnya keatas ranjang setelah sesampainya dia dirumah. Tersenyum seperti orang gila hanya karna apa yang diinginkannya tercapai dengan mudah. Bertemu dengan pria itu adalah impian terbesarnya, dan dia telah menemukannya dihari pertama dia bekerja.

Terlalu mustahil memang, tapi kenyataannya mereka benar-benar bertemu, bahkan pria itu mengajaknya makan siang bersama dan mengobrol banyak setelah tahu bahwa Sakura adalah anak buahnya.

Ya, semua ini berat kalung itu. Kalung yang diberikan oleh Sasuke entah mengapa seperti mempunyai kekuatan yang bisa mengabulkan apapun yang Sakura inginkan. Pekerjaan, hidup yang nyaman, dan juga seseorang yang dia inginkan.

Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha

Dia masih ingat betapa mempesonanya penampilan pria itu saat tadi mereka bertemu.

Setelan jas hitam resmi lengkap dengan dasi, rambut yang berwarna Biru kehitaman dan terlihat tak tertata rapih, namun justru itulah yang menjadi daya tariknya. Tulang pipi yang menonjol dan saat dia tersenyum semakin terlihat memukau. Deretan gigi yang rapih saat dia tertawa dan memperlihatkan gigi putihnya. Bibirnya yang kissable dan berwarna merah alami yang selalu dia basahi dengan cara yang sangat elegan.

Dia mulai gila, mulai mendapati dirinya menjadi remaja kembali saat pertama kali dia merasakan rasanya jatuh cinta. Sebenarnya ini bukan lagi mengenai jatuh cinta yang pertama kali dengan Sasuke Uchiha, dia sudah pernah merasakannya sebelumnya. Namun setelah mereka kembali bertemu, dia merasakan perasaan itu lagi.

"Sakura Haruno!" Teriak seseorang yang dia yakini adalah Ibunya. Sepertinya Ibu nya itu telah memanggil namanya beberapa kali, namun Sakura tidak mendengarnya.

"Apa?" Jawab Sakura setelah itu dia bangkit dari tidurnya. Mendapati Ibunya ternyata sedang memandanginya dari depan pintu dengan kedua tangannya melipat didepan dada. Sepertinya dugaannya benar, pasti Ibunya sudah lama berada disana.

"Apa kau merasa tidak sehat? Kau tersenyum sendiri sejak pulang tadi." Ibunya bergidik ngeri.

Sakura membulatkan matanya, apakah reaksinya memang separah itu? Dia hanya sedang mengulang kembali kejadian yang dialaminya tadi dikantor, dan apa yang terjadi benar-benar membuatnya bahagia. Tapi apakah bahagia itu berarti menjadi gila?

"Memangnya salah jika aku tersenyum?" Ujar Sakura sambil melepas mantel hitamnya dan membuang benda itu begitu saja keatas ranjang.

Ibunya masih menatapi Sakura, namun kini tatapannya berubah. Ibunya berjalan memasuki kamar, menduduki ranjang tepat berada disamping anak gadisnya. Sakura yang tadi sempat bangkit kini ikut duduk disamping Ibunya dan tersenyum.

"Kau harus cepat-cepat mencari pasangan." Ujar Ibunya.

Sakura mendengus kesal. Setiap kali mereka duduk berdua seperti ini, pasti pembicaraan yang dipilih oleh Ibunya adalah seputaran masalah statusnya yang masih saja lajang. Memang apa salahnya jika seorang wanita masih sendiri diusia 26? Apakah dunia akan kiamat?

"Ino akan bertunangan, jangan lupakan soal itu." Lanjut Ibunya.

Kini Sakura menoleh kearah Ibunya. Adiknya akan bertunangan, dan dia sebagai Kakak yang seharusnya bertunangan terlebih dahulu justru masih belum menemukan seorang pria yang tepat. Adiknya akan menunggu lama jika harus dirinya lah yang terlebih dahulu menikah.

Sakura sudah menawarkan kepada adiknya bahwa dia boleh menikah terlebih dahulu, tapi Ibunya sama sekali tidak mengizinkan. Jadi Sakura harus sesegera mungkin membawa seorang pria kerumah untuk diperkenalkan sebagai calon pendamping hidupnya. Sebenarnya dia sudah mempunyai satu kandidat, mungkin hanya satu-satunya. Tapi masalahnya adalah, dia sama sekali tidak tau dengan perasaan pria itu. Jika perasaan mereka sama, mungkin pernikahan bisa segera dilaksanakan. Tapi jika tidak, maka semuanya selesai.

"Aku… Sebenarnya aku sudah memiliki seseorang." Ucapan terakhir Sakura tidak lagi didengar oleh Ibunya karna bersamaan dengan suara teriakan Ino yang sedang mencari Ibunya. Ibu bangkit dan menghampiri Ino, meninggalkan Sakura begitu saja. Sakura mendengus pasrah saat Ibunya belum sempat mendengarkan ucapannya. Dia akan membicarakannya lagi lain kali.

 **Publishing Building, Tokyo, Japan.**

 **10.51**

Sakura mengetukkan jarinya cukup keras diatas meja hingga membuat suara yang cukup bising, membuat para pekerja lainnya merasa terganggu dengan suara tersebut. Tapi dia masih belum sadar, pikirannya masih melayang, masih memikirkan bagaimana caranya dia bertanya pada Sasuke mengenai statusnya.

Sakura penasaran setengah mati dengan status percintaan pria itu. Apakah dia telah memiliki kekasih? Apakah dia masih mencintai Sakura? Pertanyaan itu terus berputar dikepalanya, memikirkan jawaban paling logis yang pernah terpikirkan. Sakura selalu berharap Sasuke belum memiliki kekasih, karna dia menginginkan posisi itu.

Sakura seperti diberi harapan saat Sasuke merespon kehadirannya dengan baik. Selalu mengajak makan siang bersama, berbicara berdua, selalu tersenyum setiap kali bertemu. Sasuke tidak mungkin melakukannya jika dia telah memiliki seseorang dihatinya, kan?

Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya saat sebuah ketukan jari lebih keras dari ketukan miliknya terdengar dari samping gadis itu. Sakura menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke tengah mengamatinya.

"Kau membuat semua orang kehilangan konsentrasi." Tegur Sasuke lembut dengan senyuman khasnya. Inilah yang membuat Sakura tak bisa melupakannya. Senyumannya yang begitu menenangkan, senyuman yang memiliki tegangan seratus ribu gigawatt.

"Ah, maaf." Sakura tersenyum malu lalu meminta maaf pada semua orang yang berada diruangan tempatnya bekerja. Sakura sedikit canggung saat Sasuke ternyata lebih memilih kursi yang berada tepat disampingnya, tidak lagi mengambil kursi yang biasa dia tempati.

Haruskah Sakura bertanya? Haruskan Sakura mengutarakan perasaannya? Apakah wanita layak melakukan hal tersebut?

Sakura kembali menoleh kearah Sasuke saat Sasuke memberikan secarik kertas kecil yang ternyata kupon gratis minum kopi di kedai kopi ternama untuk dua orang.

"Mau menemaniku?"

 **Starbucks Cafe,**

 **12.01**

Sasuke memperhatikan wajah Sakura, wajah yang tak pernah berubah dari ingatannya mengenai sosok gadis remaja cantik yang telah berhasil membuatnya jatuh cinta. Gadis itu tidak pernah berubah, masih tetap cantik dan juga penakut.

Dia bertemu lagi dengan Sakura saat berada dikantor, disaat itu dia melihat ekspresi wajahnya yang terlalu jelas menyiratkan bahwa dia sedang ketakutan. Dan benar saja, setelah mereka bertabrakan, dua orang pria muncul dari lift yang ditumpangi gadis itu. Dia seperti memiliki trauma dengan pria.

Mereka sempat berpisah, berpisah tanpa alasan yang jelas. Sakura memutuskan untuk mengambil pekerjaan diluar negeri, sedangkan dirinya memutuskan untuk tetap berada di Jepang. Hanya karna itu mereka berpisah, hanya berpisah, belum memutuskan apapun dalam hubungan mereka. Itu berarti mereka masih dalam satu hubungan.

Dan kini dia kembali bertemu dengan gadis itu dalam balutan yang lebih dewasa, gadis itu semakin cantik, semakin terlihat mempesona. Sasuke masih memikirkan bagaimana dengan perasaan gadis itu terhadapnya? Apakah masih sama seperti yang dulu? Tapi jika jawabannya dia masih memiliki perasaan yang sama, apakah itu bisa merubah kenyataan?

"Kau masih sama seperti dulu." Ucap Sasuke membuka pembicaraan.

Sasuke melihat Sakura hampir saja tersedak oleh kopinya saat Sasuke berbicara padanya. Ini menjadi salah satu yang lainnya mengapa Sasuke masih tetap menyukainya, reaksinya yang terlalu polos saat Sasuke melakukan hal-hal kecil. Seperti saat ini.

"Kau juga tidak berubah." Balas Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Apakah harus secanggung ini? Sakura berdeham, membenarkan posisi duduknya lalu menatap mata Sasuke yang ternyata tak pernah lepas menatap wajah Sakura.

"Kau menikmati tinggal di Seattle?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menyesap kopinya. Kini keadaan sudah mulai mencair, tidak lagi canggung seperti sebelumnya.

"Tidak terlalu buruk, suasananya tidak jauh berbeda dengan Tokyo." Sakura mengeratkan genggamannya pada cangkir kopinya yang menghantarkan rasa hangat ditelapak tangannya.

"Ku pikir kau tidak akan kembali lagi." Entah hanya perasaan Sakura saja, atau memang benar jika Sasuke berkata dengan nada bicara bahwa dia merasa… Lega?

"Memangnya kenapa jika aku tidak kembali lagi ke Jepang?"

"Kau masih menanyakan jawabannya?"

"Aku tidak tau, apa itu?"

Sasuke dan Sakura saling tertawa. Menertawakan hal-hal kecil yang sebenarnya tidak penting untuk ditertawakan. Tapi, bukankah itu yang dinamakan kenyamanan? Kenyamanan yang dirasakan keduanya memang tidak pernah berubah, itulah mengapa mereka memutuskan untuk bersama, karna rasa nyaman.

Dan pembicaraan merekapun kembali berlanjut kearah yang lebih intens. Seperti, sejak kapan dia kembali ke Jepang, dan bagaimana bisa dia bekerja diperusahaan yang juga ditempati oleh Sasuke, dan banyak hal-hal lainnya yang ingin diketahui Sasuke.

Sebenarnya Sasuke masih mengharapkan gadis itu, tapi apakah mereka bisa bersama lagi? Apakah Tuhan bisa ikut campur dalam hubungan mereka? Bisakah Tuhan merubah kenyataan yang telah dia jalani dengan mimpi yang selalu dia inginkan?

 **Publishing Building, Tokyo, Japan**

 **13.00**

Satu jam kemudian, Sasuke dan Sakura kembali ke perusahaan. Mereka berjalan berdampingan dengan lambat, menikmati setiap detik kebersamaan mereka. Bisakah mereka terus seperti ini? Sasuke dan Sakura memang sama-sama memiliki kenyamanan yang amat sangat saat mereka beruda seperti ini. Seperti tidak ingin berpisah.

Sakura dan Sasuke berhenti tepat didepan pintu lift, menunggu lift berikutnya tiba untuk mengantarkan mereka keruangannya. Mereka kembali terdiam, seperti kehilangan kata-kata untuk dibincangkan.

Sakura nekat menoleh kearah Sasuke, dan beruntungnya Sasuke sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya, jadi dia bisa memandangi pria itu dari jarak sedekat ini dan dalam waktu yang cukup lama hingga lift mereka tiba.

Wajah itu telah berubah menjadi sedikit dewasa sekarang. Wajah yang tentunya bertambah semakin tampan dengan bulu-bulu halus yang mulai tumbuh disekitaran dagu. Yang sangat tidak bisa dilupakan Sakura adalah matanya, mata jelaga pria itu selalu terlihat tajam jika ditatap berlama-lama, sama seperti saat ini, Sakura tidak bisa mengalihkan tatapannya kearah manapun selain kemata pria itu.

Sakura masih terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya hingga dia tidak sadar saat dengan tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menoleh kearahnya lalu menarik lengannya menjauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"Hati-hati." Tegur Sasuke, namun bukan untuk Sakura.

Sakura menoleh kearah belakang dan dia menemukan seorang pria dengan setumpuk berkas hingga menutup pemandangannya tengah memohon maaf pada Sasuke. Pasti pria itu hampir menabrak Sakura jika tidak dengan cepat Sasuke menariknya.

Lift berdenting, menandakan lift mereka telah tiba. Si pria yang masih sibuk memohon maaf pada Sasuke memberikan mereka jalan untuk memasuki lift terlebih dahulu. Sasuke yang terlihat tidak perduli meraih tangan Sakura lalu menariknya mendekat agar mereka berdua bisa masuk kedalam lift yang hampir terisi penuh.

Sakura dan Sasuke mendapat tempat disudut belakang lift , dihimpit oleh orang-orang yang juga menumpangi lift tersebut. Dada Sakura sesak. Bukan, bukan karna terhimpit oleh banyak orang, tapi karna Sasuke yang berdiri tepat dibelakang tubuh Sakura masih tidak berniat melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka, justru pria itu semakin mengeratkan genggamannya dan memposisikan genggaman tangan mereka tepat dibawah dada Sakura.

Sakura tau, Sasuke berniat melindungi Sakura dari desakan orang-orang disekitarnya, tapi apakah Sasuke sadar dengan posisi seperti ini mereka terlihat seperti sedang berpelukan dari belakang? Astaga! Sakura tidak bisa bernapas dengan benar. Apakah oksigen didalam lift ini mulai menipis?

Sasuke sialan! Jika saja dia tidak bersikap seperti ini, mungkin Sakura masih bisa menjaga jarak dari pria ini. Tapi jika Sasuke terus-terusan menunjukkan ketertarikannya pada Sakura bagaimana bisa gadis itu menolaknya? Jadi jangan salahkan gadis itu jika rasa cintanya semakin bertambah setiap kali mereka bertemu.

Sasuke duduk dikursinya, sesekali menoleh kearah Sakura yang memang tidak terlalu jauh dari jarak pandangnya. Bersama gadis itu terlalu menyenangkan, sulit untuk membohongi dirinya sendiri mengenai perasaannya. Dia masih sayang, dia masih cinta. Apakah pernyataan itu masih berguna sekarang? Dia benar-benar menyesali kebodohannya, namun apakah semua penyesalan itu bisa merubah segalanya? Merubah kenyataan bahwa dia masih bisa memiliki gadis itu.

Dia tidak perduli, dia masih meninginkan gadis itu, masih menginginkan bersama gadis itu. Tidak perduli dengan sesuatu yang berada didepannya akan menghancurkan segala impiannya untuk bisa kembali bersama gadis itu. Yang dia perdulikan saat ini adalah, membuat setiap detik bersama gadis itu menjadi menyenangkan. Membuat gadis itu menjadi pusat kehidupannya, sumber oksigennya, dan denyut nadinya.

 **Haruno's Home, Tokyo, Japan**

 **20.15**

Setibanya dirumah, Sakura menjadikan kamar mandi sebagai target utamanya. Dia ingin berendam, memanjakan tubuhnya yang kelelahan akibat aktifitas yang dijalaninya seharian. Selama Sakura mengurung diri dikamar mandi, tidak disangka Ibunya memanfatkan luang waktu itu untuk menjejerkan beberapa foto pria yang lagi-lagi adalah pilihan Ibunya diatas ranjang.

Ibunya memang terlalu terobsesi menjodohkan anak gadisnya pada anak lelaki temannya yang dia bilang adalah pilihan terbaik untuk Sakura. Sakura yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya tak habis pikir dengan usaha Ibunya yang tak pernah lelah mengenalkan Shin-Hae pada pria-pria pilihannya.

"Lagi?" Ujar Sakura santai sambil berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan lagi." Ibunya mencium nada cemoohan dari perkataan anaknya.

"Kencan buta lagi, kan? Sepertinya menyenangkan. Akhir-akhir ini aku terlalu lelah, sepertinya aku butuh hiburan." Sakura terkekeh sambil menarik salah satu piyamanya dari lemari.

"Kau! Serius sedikit, ini untuk adikmu juga, kan? Kalau kau sudah memiliki kekasih, Ibu tidak akan bersusah payah seperti ini. Kau ini benar-benar menyusahkan. Ibu ingin menolongmu tapi kau malah menganggapnya ce…"

"Aku sudah memiliki seseorang yang kuinginkan, Bu." Potong Sakura membuat Ibunya terdiam tak percaya. Apakah dia salah dengar? Anaknya sudah memiliki seorang kekasih?

"Apa? Siapa? Kenapa kau tidak pernah menceritakannya pada Ibu? Siapa namanya? Apakah kalian akan segera menikah?"

"Ibu!" Bentak Sakura saat Ibunya memberikan serentetan pertanyaan yang memusingkan kepalanya. "Aku akan membawanya kerumah saat aku telah memastikan kalau dia menginginkanku juga." Sakura menghilang sebentar untuk mengenakan piyama sementara membiarkan Ibunya yang masih belum percaya dengan apa yang Sakura bicarakan.

"Kau sedang tidak bohong, kan? Kalau begitu ini tidak berguna lagi." Ibunya mengumpulkan seluruh foto pria-pria pilihannya yang tadi susah payah dia susun diatas ranjang lalu kembali memasukkannya kedalam amplop cokelat besar.

Sakura kembali setelah mengenakan piyama, menuju meja rias dan mengambil kalung keberuntungannya lalu memakainya. Ibunya mengerutkan kening saat melihat lagi-lagi kalung anaknya memakai kalung itu.

"Kau mengatakan kau sudah memiliki seorang pria, tapi kau masih memakai kalung itu. Apa dia tidak akan terluka jika tau kalung itu dari mantan kekasihmu?" Ada sedikit nada tidak setuju dari pembicaraan Ibunya, dan itu membuat Sakura tersenyum lalu memandang Ibunya dari pantulan cermin yang berada dihadapannya.

"Seseorang yang memberikan kalung inilah yang akan ku perkenalkan pada Ibu."

Ibunya terkejut, menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan. "Kalian sudah bertemu kembali? Benarkah? Secepat itu?"

Sakura menganggukkan kepala sebagai pengganti jawabannya. "Ternyata dia atasan ditempatku bekerja." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum, mengingat bagaimana proses pertemuannya dengan Sasuke berlangsung pada saat itu.

"Astaga, benar-benar seperti kebetulan, kan?" Ibunya masih tdak percaya, dia mengusap bahu Sakura lembut dengan gerakan berulang. "Siapa namanya?" Lanjutnya.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

 **Publishing Building, Tokyo, Japan**

 **06.45**

"Sasuke." Panggil Sakura saat melihat Sasuke yang tengah menunggu liftnya tiba. Dia menoleh dan tersenyum, senyuman seperti biasa yang bisa membuat jantung siapapun berdebar secara tidak normal hanya karna melihat senyumannya saja.

Penampilan pria itu lagi-lagi membuat Sakura harus menahan napas. Apakah tingkat ketampanan seseorang dapat bertambah setiap harinya? Pria itu sebenarnya mengenakan pakaian yang sebenarnya pria lain disekitarannya juga mengenakannya, tapi entah mengapa jika Sasuke yang memakainya terlihat berbeda.

Setelah jas berwarna abu-abu, kemeja putih, dan sepatu berwarna hitam pekat. Jam tangan bertali hitam telah bertengger dilengan kirinya, sebuah koran didalam genggamannya, dan tangan yang satu lagi memegangi tas hitamnya. Benar-benar tampilan sempurna seorang atasan yang bersiap digoda oleh para anak buahnya.

Yang membuatnya terlalu mempesona adalah tataan rambut emo pria itu yang sebenarnya tidak bisa dibilang rapih. Jauh dari kata rapi, namun disitulah pesonanya. Apakah kalian sudah tau jika hal yang terlihat paling seksi dari seorang pria adalah rambut mereka? Sasuke-lah bukti nyatanya.

"Hai," Sapa Sasuke dengan senyuman tipis. "Ini terlalu pagi untuk seorang pegawai." Candanya yang selalu berhasil membuat Sakura terkekeh ringan.

"Kau pagi sekali hari ini." Sakura melirik jam tangannya memastikan bahwa ini benar-benar terlalu pagi untuk seorang atasan datang kekantor, bahkan anak buahnya pun hanya baru Sakura yang datang.

"Aku meninggalkan beberapa pekerjaanku kemarin, jadi aku harus menyelesaikannya hari ini." Jelas Sasuke berbarengan dengan terbukanya pintu lift. "Kau sendiri?"

Sasuke dan Sakura melangkah masuk, hanya ada mereka berdua saja. "Aku hanya ingin memeriksa beberapa data, sepertinya ada yang keliru. Aku tidak bisa tidur memikirkannya, aku takut atasanku memarahiku." Bohong Sakura, hanya ingin menggoda Sasuke yang disebut sebagai atasan tadi.

"Wah, kau harus berhati-hati kalau begitu, aku bisa memecatmu kalau aku mau."

Mereka tertawa, tak terasa mereka telah berada dilantai dimana ruangan mereka berada dan pintu lift pun terbuka. Masih gelap, bahkan _Office_ _Boy_ pun belum mengerjakan tugasnya. Sakura terpaksa memperlambat langkahnya karna dia kesusahan melihat didalam penerangan yang minim.

"Kau benar-benar masih seperti dulu ." Suara Sasuke terdengar oleh Sakura, namun dia tidak bisa melihat keberadaan Sasuke hingga akhirnya dia merasa tangan kanannya digenggam oleh Sasuke untuk menuntun jalannya.

Lagi-lagi berpegangan tangan! Sakura sama sekali tidak tahan jika telah bersentuhan dengan Sasuke. Rasanya, jika dia tidak punya rasa malu lagi, dia ingin menarik Sasuke kedalam pelukannya, menumpahkan seluruh kerinduannya yang selama ini dia pendam.

"Kau bisa melihat meja kerjamu?" Tanya Sasuke memecahkan keheningan. Ternyata mereka sudah tiba diruangan kerja, berdekatan dengan Sasuke benar-benar seperti terhipnotis. Sasuke yang saat itu hendak melepas genggaman tangannya, ditahan oleh Sakura.

Sakura benar-benar telah kehilangan akal sehatnya hingga dia berjinjit dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Sasuke. Melumatnya perlahan seperti sedang meminta izin pada Sasuke untuk melanjutkannya. Sasuke awalnya hanya diam, namun lama kelamaan dia membuka mulutnya dan membalas lumatan Sakura.

Ciuman itu tidak menuntut, terjadi dengan sewajarnya, menumpahkan segala rasa kerinduan yang selama ini keduanya tahan susah payah, kini mereka limpahkan kedalam sebuah ciuman yang intens. Dari ciuman tersebut sudah jelas, bahwa keduanya masih saling menginginkan, masih memiliki perasaan yang sama.

Ciuman itu berlangsung cukup lama, lebih dari lima menit mereka menikmati manisnya bibir pasangan masing-masing, hingga Sasuke melilitkan lengannya disekitaran pinggul Sakura dan mengangkat tubuh gadis itu keatas meja agar dia tidak terus-terusan berjinjit menyamai tinggi tubuh Sasuke.

Mereka kembali melanjutkan ciuman itu, kali ini terasa lebih menuntut namun tetap dalam batas normal. Lidah mereka kini turut berperan didalam ciumannya, saling merasakan satu sama lain. Kegelapan menambah hasrat mereka untuk melakukan lebih dari itu, namun tiba-tiba saja sebuah nama terlintas dikepala Sasuke dan sontak dia melepas ciuman itu dengan sedikit hentakan.

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya saat Sasuke sedikit mendorong tubuhnya untuk melepaskan ciuman itu. Tiba-tiba saja perasaan bersalah menghantam Sakura. Apa yang dia lakukan?! Benar-benar bodoh, tindakan memalukan!

Mereka masih terdiam dengan posisi Sasuke masih menghadap Sakura dengan jarak yang masih terlalu dekat. Sasuke menunduk, menunjukkan rasa bersalahnya yang kini telah berubah menjadi malu.

Tak lama, lampu diseluruh ruangan ini pun menyala, memberikan cahaya yang cukup terang untuk melihat wajah Sasuke lagi, memperlihatkan bagaimana ekspresi Sasuke saat ini. Sasuke pun menunduk juga, memegangi bibirnya yang sempat dilumat Sakura tadi, mengeluarkan ekspresi bahwa dia menyesal.

Menyesal karna telah menyudahi ciuman itu begitu saja atau menyesal karna telah mencium Sakura. Entahlah.

.

.

.

 _ **To Be Continued**_


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura dan Sasuke tidak lagi seperti biasanya, mereka tidak saling berbicara, jika mereka berdua berpas-pasan disekitaran kantor, mereka hanya menunduk tidak saling menatap atau menegur. Semuanya menjadi tidak seperti biasa lagi, seperti ada yang berubah pada diri Sasuke.

Bertepatan pada saat Sasuke melepas ciuman yang mereka lakukan tadi pagi, disaat itu jugalah Sakura menyadari bahwa Sasuke tidak menginginkannya lagi, bahwa Sasuke tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan Sakura. Dia mengerti mengapa Sasuke juga menghindarinya sejak kejadian tadi pagi, itu karna Sakura tidak lagi sama seperti yang dulu.

Kenyataan bahwa Sasuke mulai menjauh darinya, membuat hati Sakura perih, seperti tersayat dalam. Membuat Sakura ingin meringis lalu menangis, tapi dia tidak bisa menangis sekarang, saat dimana Sasuke masih berada disekitarannya.

Kini dia tau jawaban dari segala pertanyaan yang akhir-akhir ini selalu menganggu pikirannya. Ya, akhirnya dia tau jawabannya, akhirnya dia tau segalanya. Tau bahwa Sasuke memang tidak lagi menginginkannya. Dan mulai detik ini, semuanya benar-benar berakhir. Tidak ada lagi harapan untuknya.

 **Haruno's Home**

 **20.18**

Setibanya dirumah, Sakura segera mengunci pintu kamar lalu membanting tubuhnya diatas ranjang. Tidak perduli jika Ibunya mulai mengetuk pintu dengan kekuatan penuh untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi dengan anak gadisnya.

Sakura memang mengabaikan seluruh sapaan yang terlontar untuknya. Baik dari Ibu, Ayah, dan Ino sekalipun yang sedang berkumpul diruang keluarga. Dia tidak berselera untuk bersuara, yang dia inginkan hanya berbaring diranjang dan tertidur lalu berharap besok pagi saat dia terbangun, apa yang terjadi hari ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi, tidak pernah terjadi agar hubungannya dengan Sasuke tidak sekacau hari ini.

Sakura memejamkan matanya, berusaha untuk tidur namun gagal. Berkali-kali dia mencoba untuk tertidur namun selalu gagal. Pikirannya masih saja memaksanya untuk tetap terjaga dan mulai mencerna apa yang dia lakukan hari ini.

Sakura tidak lagi mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya, yang dia tau kini hanyalah, bahwa Sasuke menghindarinya.

Setetes airmata lolos dari sudut matanya, semakin memperburuk keadaan karna Sakura mulai terhanyut dalam rasa sakit itu dan mulai mengeluarkannya melalui airmata. Betapa miris kisah percintaannya. Menangisi sesuatu yang bukan miliknya.

Ino memakan cemilan yang berada dipangkuannya sambil menunggu sebuah panggilan masuk pada ponselnya. Menanti kekasihnya tiba dirumah untuk mengajaknya pergi jalan-jalan. Itulah yang sudah dijanjikan kekasihnya.

Tepat setelah memasukkan sepotong cokelat kedalam mulutnya, ponselnya berdering dan menampilkan nama seorang pria dilayar ponselnya. Dengan cengiran lebar, Ino cepat-cepat menelan cokelat yang masih sibuk dikunyahnya dari tadi lalu menerima panggilan itu.

"Hai, kau sudah sampai? Baiklah."

Kata-kata Ino menjadi pusat perhatian Ayahnya yang masih duduk disampingnya.

"Kekasihmu?" Tanya pria paruh baya itu setelah Ino memutus sambungan telponnya dengan sedikit senyuman.

"Hmm." Ino mengangguk penuh semangat. "Dimana Ibu?" Tanyanya sambil bangkit dari sofa yang dia duduki.

"Ibu disini." Ujar Ibunya saat mendengar Ino memanggil dirinya. Dengan lesu sang Ibu menghampiri Ino dan sang Ayah. Tidak perlu ditanya apa yang membuatnya tidak bersemangat seperti itu, pasti ini mengenai Kakak perempuan Ino, yaitu Sakura.

"Kakak bagaimana?" Tanya Ino mengikuti ekspresi Ibunya yang telrihat menyedihkan.

"Dia mengunci pintu kamarnya dan tidak mau berbicara dengan Ibu." Tampak jelas kekecewaan diwajah Ibunya. "Kekasihmu datang? Keluarlah, jangan biarkan dia menunggu."

Ino mengangguk dan meninggalkan Ibunya yang kini berada dalam dekapan Ayahnya.

"Hai," Sapa Ino saat dia telah berada dihadapan kekasihnya.

Kekasihnya tersenyum lemah, terlihat lelah karna pekerjaannya yang menumpuk akhir-akhir ini, begitulah yang Ino tau.

"Hai." Balasnya. "Apa aku terlambat?"

"Tidak. Jam berapapun kau datang kerumahku, aku akan tetap menunggu." Ino tersenyum gembira, sangat gembira. Pasangan kekasih ini memang tidak terlalu sering bertemu, namun mereka tetap berkomunikasi lewat telepon. Karna itulah, Ino selalu memanfaatkan waktu sebaik-baiknya saat kekasihnya menyempatkan diri datang menemuinya.

"Kita pergi sekarang?" Tanya pria itu yang dibalas anggukan kepala bersemangat Ino sebagai tanda setuju.

Keduanya diam dalam perjalanan, seperti tidak ada yang bisa dibicarakan. Sebenarnya Ino memiliki banyak pertanyaan, namun dia tidak bisa menanyakannya hari ini karna kekasihnya terlihat berbeda dari biasanya, tidak seperti biasanya.

Wajahnya yang pucat terlihat murung, tidak ada senyuman sama sekali hari ini, dan dia menjadi sedikit pendiam. Ino ingin bertanya, tapi dia sudah tau alasannya. Pasti karna lelah.

Ino harus memaklumi apa yang terjadi, dia tidak boleh bertingkah seperti gadis normal seusianya, karna yang dia jadikan kekasih saat ini usianya jauh diatasnya. Kekasihnya berusia hampir 30 tahun, sedangkan dirinya baru beranjak 21 tahun. Ditambah kekasihnya memiliki kedudukan penting diperusahaan, jadi semakin banyak juga beban yang diterima. Ino tidak ingin egois, dia ingin mengerti keadaan kekasihnya apapun yang terjadi. Apalagi sejak mereka memutuskan untuk bertunangan, lalu menikah setelahnya. Dia harus menjadi dewasa untuk kekasihnya.

Mereka hanya mengitari kota Tokyo, menikmati indahnya nuansa malam di Tokyo yang tak pernah terlihat sepi. Namun, didalam mobil kekasihnyalah justru yang terasa sangat sepi. Sang pengendara pun hanya diam, menikmati keindahan yang ditangkap matanya sendirian tanpa mau berbagi. Padahal Ino siap menampung segala keluh kesah pria itu, namun sayangnya pria itu justru tidak ingin membagi masalahnya.

Tidak terasa mereka telah tiba kembali didepan rumah Ino, Ino tidak ingin mengakhiri hari ini dengan cara seperti ini, dia tidak ingin berpisah, dia tidak ingin kekasihnya pulang secepat ini.

"Sasuke-kun, kau ada masalah?" Tanya Ino hati-hati.

Kekasihnya menoleh, ekspresi wajahnya seperti menyiratkan bahwa dia baru tersadar jika ada Ino disampingnya.

"Astaga," Gumam pria itu pelan namun tetap terdengar oleh Ino. "Maafkan aku." Ucapnya penuh rasa penyesalan.

"Tidak apa-apa." Ino tersenyum walau hatinya merasakan sakit.

"Apa kau ingin berkeliling sekali lagi?"

Ino tersenyum lagi, kali ini menyiratkan kegelian. "Tidak apa-apa, aku tau kau pasti lelah. Kau ingin pulang?" Tanya Ino yang sedetik kemudian disesalinya karna jawaban dai pria itu adalah anggukan kepala. Itu berarti mereka harus berpisah.

"Besok kita akan makan malam bersama keluargaku, kan?" Tanya Ino sambil melepas sabuk pengamannya.

"Tentu." Pria itu tersenyum.

"Ah, Kakak perempuanku sudah kembali ke Jepang, kau harus bertemu dengannya juga."

"Ah, benarkah? Baiklah, sampai besok." Pria itu mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mengecup kening Ino lembut.

Ino turun dari mobil, menyaksikan mobil Audi hitam itu mulai bergerak menjauh darinya. Ino mendengus lelah, apakah pria itu tidak merindukannya? Setidaknya katakan sesuatu yang bisa membuat gadis itu merasa tenang.

"Aku masih merindukanmu.. Sasuke-kun."

 **Publishing Building, Tokyo, Japan.**

 **07.15**

Sakura baru saja tiba dikantor, dan menemukan keanehan saat semua tim kerjanya telah berada diruangan namun dia tidak bisa menemukan Sasuke didalamnya. Sasuke bahkan tidak masuk kerja hari ini karna kejadian kemarin pagi. Apakah seburuk itu reaksi dari ciuman yang mereka lakukan kemarin?

Sakura duduk dikursinya, ingin bertanya pada salah satu rekan kerjanya namun dia kembali mengurungkan niatnya. Dia tidak ingin membuat sebuah berita yang keesokan harinya akan menyebar luas. Mereka pasti akan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak jika Sakura menanyakan keberadaan atasannya, ditambah Sakura hanya karyawan baru ditempat ini.

Jadi Sakura memutuskan untuk mengaktifkan komputernya lalu mulai bekerja, mengecek satu persatu data yang baru masuk kedalam _database_ -nya. Saat masih sibuk berkutat dengan komputernya, segerombolan wanita yang lewat didepan ruangannya tengah ribut membicarakan Sasuke yang tentu saja membuat Sakura berhenti bekerja.

"Benarkah? Sasuke-san akan segera menikah? Astaga, siapa wanitanya?"

Hanya serentetan perkataan itu yang tertangkap oleh telinga Sakura, selanjutnya yang didengarnya hanya dengungan kencang yang memekakan telinganya. Membuat suasana sekitarannya menjadi lebih sunyi dari sebelumnya.

Sasuke… Akan menikah?

 **Haruno's Home, Tokyo, Japan**

 **19.35**

Keluarga ini terlalu sibuk mengurusi segala sesuatu yang akan mereka hidangkan di meja makan. Menyediakan hidangan terbaik diatas meja makan sebelum tamu kebanggan hadir dirumah mereka. Ya, Ino akan mengajak kekasihnya untuk makan malam bersama.

Ibunya masih sibuk menata makanan-makanan yang telah siap dihidangkan, Ayahnya larut dalam bacaan majalah politik diruang keluarga, Ino sendiri masih sibuk memoleskan sesuatu pada wajahnya agar tampat terlihat lebih cantik dari sebelumnya.

"Kakak belum pulang juga? Dia akan ikut makan malam bersama, kan?" Ino menghapiri Ibunya didapur setelah selesai dengan make up nya. Ino tampak anggun malam ini dengan dress berwarna ungu lembut dengan tataan rambut pirangnya yang dibiarkan tergerai indah dan diberi sedikit penghias rambut yang berkilau.

"Dia akan tiba sebentar lagi." Sedetik setelah itu, pintu rumahnya terbuka dan menampilkan sosok lesu Sakura yang tampak lebih pucat dari pagi tadi.

"Kak!" Sapa Ino riang dan berlari menghampirinya. "Kakak ikut makan malam dengan kami, kan?" Tanyanya penuh semangat.

"Tentu. Tapi aku harus mandi dulu, nanti aku menyusul." Sakura memberikan senyum lemahnya lalu meninggalkan Ino begitu saja menuju kamarnya.

Ino menoleh kearah Ibunya untuk menyanyakan apa yang terjadi pada Kakaknya, namun Ibunya justru memasang wajah lesu yang berarti dia juga tidak tau apa yang sedang terjadi dengan Sakura. Pasti sesuatu telah terjadi, karna sifatnya benar-benar berubah.

Suara ponsel Ino mengalihkan segalanya, dengan cengiran lebar Hyojin menerima panggilan itu lalu menutupnya kembali.

"Dia sudah datang." Ino dengan gembira memberitahukan pada Ayah dan Ibu.

Sakura membanting tubuhnya diatas ranjang. Dia butuh istirahat, tapi keadaan tidak mengizinkan karna dia harus hadir dimeja makan sepuluh menit lagi, karna dia telah berjanji pada Ino akan ikut makan malam bersama kekasihnya.

Kekasihnya.

Seketika Sakura kembali teringat dengan kata-kata wanita yang sempat didengarnya tadi. Yang mengatakan bahwa Sasuke akan menikah sebentar lagi. Jadi karna itulah Sasuke menghindarinya. Tapi mengapa Sasuke tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa padanya? Mengapa Sasuke akhir-akhir ini seakan memberikan harapan pada Sakura bahwa mereka memiliki kesempatan untuk bersama kembali?

Hatinya sakit, terluka terlalu dalam. Seharusnya dia memang menanyakan terlebih dahulu pada Sasuke mengenai status hubungannya, tidak bertindak konyol seperti kemarin dan berakhir dengan akhir yang tidak menyenangkan.

Dia masih menginginkan Sasuke, sangat menginginkan pria itu. Bahkan kalung itupun masih tetap disimpan dan selalu dikenakan. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa melupakan sosok Sasuke Uchiha yang dulu dan hingga saat ini masih selalu berada dihatinya.

"Selamat malam." Sapa pria itu sopan saat Ayah dan Ibu kekasihnya ikut menyambut kedatangannya.

Ibu Ino tentu tersenyum senang melihat ternyata pilihan anaknya tidak pernah mengecewakan. Pria itu tampan, memiliki sopan santun yang patut dihargai, dan juga terlihat dewasa dan siap jika diminta untuk segera menikah.

"Silahkan masuk, anggap saja rumah sendiri." Ucap Ibunya sambil merangkul Ayah menuju meja makan yang telah di _setting_ sedemikian rupa hingga terlihat mewah.

"Ayo." Ino merangkul lengan kekasihnya dan menuntunnya hingga ke meja makan. Menarik satu kursi untuk kekasihnya dan satu lagi untuk dirinya.

"Dimana Kakak?" Tanya Ino saat Kakaknya tak kunjung datang padahal acara makan malam akan dimulai sebentar lagi.

"Sebentar lagi dia akan turun, tunggu saja." Ibunya tersenyum kearah Sasuke. "Ah, siapa namamu?"

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Ah, Sasuke Uchi…" Ucapan Ibunya terhenti saat merasa tidak asing dengan nama tersebut.

Dan seketika mata Ibunya melebar karna terkejut ketika mengingat dimana dia pernah mendengar nama Sasuke Uchiha.

 _"_ _Seseorang yang memberikan kalung inilah yang akan ku perkenalkan pada Ibu."_

 _"_ _Kalian sudah bertemu kembali? Benarkah? Secepat itu?"_

 _"_ _Ternyata dia atasan ditempatku bekerja."_

 _"_ _Astaga, benar-benar seperti kebetulan, kan? Siapa namanya?"_

 _"_ _Sasuke Uchiha."_

Terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang didengar, Ibunya sontak berdiri, mendorong kursi kebelakang dengan cepat hingga menimbulkan bunyi berdecit yang membuat semua orang diruangan ini menoleh. "Maaf, Ibu permisi sebentar." Ucapnya terburu-buru.

Dia harus mencegah Sakura agar tidak bertemu dengan mantan kekasih yang masih dia harapkan, dan gawatnya adalah Sasuke, mantan kekasih yang masih sangat dicintai Sakura akan menjadi suami adiknya sebentar lagi.

Sakura yang saat itu baru menyelesaikan make up nya, membenarkan posisi kemeja putihnya yang sedikit berantakan. Dia tidak boleh mengacaukan acara makan malam ini dengan kondisinya yang sangat mengerikan sejak kemarin, dia harus tampil sempurna didepan adiknya dan calon tunangan adiknya.

Setelah merasa sempurna, Sakura menuruni anak tangga secara perlahan, sedikit mendengarkan percakapan yang terjadi diruang makan. Sepertinya dia terlambat, calon tunangan adiknya pun telah tiba dimeja makan, jadi dia mempercepat langkahnya namun tiba-tiba terhenti saat dia mendengar percakapan antara pria itu dan Ibunya.

"Sebentar lagi dia akan turun, tunggu saja. Ah, siapa namamu?"

"Sasuke Uchiha."

Deg!

Spontan langkahnya terhenti diikuti bersamaan dengan napasnya yang juga ikut terhenti beberapa detik. Kakinya gemetar, tidak sanggup lagi menopang berat badan tubuhnya sendiri, jantungnya menggila, kepalanya menjadi pusing mendadak.

Apa dia tidak salah dengar?

Mencoba memastikan apa yang didengarnya tadi, Sakura mengintip dari balik dinding yang langsung memberi pemandangan kearah meja makan, dimana telah duduk empat orang disana tengah bercengkrama hangat.

Sakura segera menarik diri kembali saat melihat Ibunya bangkit. Itu dia, benar-benar dia. Sasuke, Sasuke-nya yang telah duduk manis berdampingan dengan adik perempuannya. Tidak. Apa-apaan ini? Skenario macam apa lagi yang telah Tuhan tulis untuk perjalanan cintanya? Tidak, demi Tuhan tidak! Ino adiknya sendiri!

Sakura kembali menaiki anak tangga dengan tergesa-gesa, bahkan hampir terjatuh saat kakinya berpijak pada anak tangga terakhir jika dia tidak buru-buru berpegangan pada penyanggah. Matanya mulai buram, tidak dapat melihat pandangan kedepan dengan jelas karna airmata yang menggenang dipelupuk matanya.

Sakura panik, tidak tau harus melakukan apa lagi. Dia bahkan lupa dimana letak kamarnya sendiri, kini justru dia masuk ke kamar adiknya. Sakura buru-buru mengunci pintu saat mendengar suara langkah kaki menaiki anak tangga, itu pasti Ibunya yang ingin mencegahnya agar tidak turun kebawah.

Awalnya gadis itu tetap tenang, dia masih bisa mengatur napasnya untuk kembali normal. Dia tidak boleh menangis, dia tetap harus turun kebawah, menemui adiknya dan juga… Sasuke untuk makan malam bersama. Ini pernikahan impian adiknya, dia tidak boleh merusaknya.

"Jangan menangis, jangan menangis… Jangan menangis." Tepat kali ketiga kata itu terucap, airmatanya jatuh.

Akhirnya gadis itu menangis, dia tidak bisa lagi menahan rasa sakit yang menghujam sekitaran dadanya. Sesak, dia sulit bernapas, dia ingin terisak, dia ingin menumpahkan semuanya, dia harus menangis sekencangnya untuk meringankan rasa sesak itu namun dia tidak bisa, karna Ibunya sudah berada disini. Tau bahwa Sakura berada dikamar Ino dan dia mulai memainkan knop pintu agar pintu itu terbuka.

"Sakura, Ibu tau kau didalam. Tolong buka pintunya." Ucap Ibunya dengan nada penuh kekhawatiran.

Sakura merosot, tidak kuat lagi berdiri dengan kaki yang terus bergetar. Dia menutup mulutnya kuat-kuat dengan kedua tangan, berharap isakannya tidak terdengar.

Pria yang selama ini masih dicintainya habis-habisan, pria yang masih selalu dia mimpikan untuk menjadi seseorang yang paling special didalam hidupnya, pria yang masih menjadi nomor satu dihatinya untuk dijadikan pasangan seumur hidup, pria yang masih selalu ada didalam hatinya ternyata bukan lagi miliknya.

Bukan seperti ini, bukan cerita seperti ini yang dia inginkan. Dia ingin semuanya berakhir bahagia, dia ingin memiliki Sasuke, dia ingin menjadi istri untuk Uchiha Sasuke, dia ingin menjadi Ibu dari anak-anak Sasuke kelak, dia ingin… Dia ingin semua yang bersangkutan dengan Sasuke.

Dan adiknya, bagaimana bisa mereka saling mengenal bahkan telah memutuskan untuk bertunangan? Bagaimana caranya mereka bertemu? Bagaimana mereka bisa saling jatuh hati? Bagaimana Tuhan bisa membalikkan takdirnya sebegitu cepat, bagaimana bisa Tuhan ternyata menggariskan takdir Sasuke untuk Ino?

"Sakura, tolong buka pintunya sebelum semua orang mulai curiga. Ibu ingin mendengar sesuatu yang seharusnya kau jelaskan." Kembali terdengar suara Ibunya, dan sekali lagi Sakura abaikan.

Apakah Ino tau seberapa besar rasa cintanya pada pria yang sebentar lagi akan dinikahinya? Apakah Ino tau bahwa Sasuke pernah berpacaran dengan Kakak perempuannya? Bagaimana perasaan Ino nanti setelah mengetahui bahwa Kakaknya pernah menjalin hubungan dan bahkan akhir-akhir ini kembali dekat dengan pria yang akan dinikahinya itu?

Pikiran Sakura teralihkan saat melihat ponsel Ino yang menyala karna baterai ponsel telah selesai di _charge_. Ponsel itu hidup, menampilkan sebuah _wallpaper_ yang menarik minat Sakura untuk melihatnya.

Sakura menghampiri nakas kecil yang terletak disamping ranjang, karna dia kehabisan tenaga, Sakura mulai merangkak mendekati ranjang, kaki dan tangannya masih gemetar, tangisannya pun masih pecah, airmata tak kunjung berhenti mengaliri dan membasahi pipinya.

Setelah melihat tampilan awal ponsel itu, Sakura menyesal setengah mati. Seharusnya dia tidak memiliki rasa penasaran yang berlebihan, karna setelahnya dia akan semakin kesakitan, dia akan semakin hancur. Lebih dan lebih hancur lagi.

"Sakura, Ibu mohon…"

"Ibu? Dimana Kakak?"

Sakura terkejut setelah mendengar suara Adiknya yang ternyata ikut menyusul Ibu. Buru-buru dia menghapus airmatanya yang tentu saja sudah menghancurkan make up dan membuat matanya sembab.

Dengan sekuat tenaga dia bangkit, mencoba berdiri dengan kakinya yang masih terasa seperti jelly, namun berhasil. Setelah membereskan gaunnya Sakura memutar kunci dan pintu kamarpun terbuka, menampilkan Ibunya yang berada tepat dihadapannya, sedangkan Adiknya berada dibelakang Ibu, tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kakak sedang apa dikamarku?" Ino menghampiri Sakura, melirik sebentar kearah kamarnya yang terlihat baik-baik saja, tidak ada yang perlu menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Hmm.." Sakura melirik sekilas kearah Ibunya dengan gugup. "Aku kehilangan _charge_ ponselku, jadi aku berniat meminjamnya tapi sedang kau pakai." Sakura tersenyum kaku.

"Ah, sepertinya sudah selesai, nanti ku pinjamkan." Ino tersenyum, menunjukkan senyum yang terlihat seperti senyuman malaikat, membuat Sakura semakin merasa bersalah. Seharusnya dia tidak pernah mendekati Sasuke lagi, seharusnya dia tidak merusak hubungan yang telah dijalin baik-baik oleh Adiknya. Tapi bagaimana dengan perasaannya yang masih begitu kuat? Masih ingin memiliki pria itu.

"Ayo kita turun, akan ku perkenalkan pada kekasihku." Tanpa peringatan, Ino menarik tangan Sakura dan membawanya menuju ruang makan.

Ibunya tampak panik, berusaha menghentikannya namun terlambat. Ino telah menarik Sakura hingga anak tangga terakhir yang dituruninya. Dan setelah berbelok ke kiri, mereka akan saling bertemu. Sakura, Sasuke, dan Ino.

Sasuke yang masih berbincang ringan dengan ayah Ino, tiba-tiba membulatkan matanya selebar yang dia bisa setelah melihat Sakura dan Ino datang dengan bergandengan tangan. Sasuke bahkan tidak bisa menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat setelah melihat… Sakura?

"Sasuke-kun, ini Kakakku yang baru kembali dari Seattle. Namanya Sakura Haruno." Ucap Ino memperkenalkan Kakaknya pada Sasuke yang tentu saja sudah saling mengenal, bahkan lebih dari sekedar kenal.

Sakura ingin mengalihkan tatapannya dari mata Sasuke, ingin melihat kearah lain, kearah mana saja selain kearah pria itu. Namun dia tidak bisa mengalihkannya, dia tidak bisa memerintahkan otaknya untuk berhenti menatap Sasuke.

"Kak, dia Sasuke. Kekasihku." Ino masih dengan gembira memperkenalkan keduanya, tidak bisa membaca ekspresi wajah keduanya yang terlihat sama-sama sakit.

Sakura mencoba tersenyum, tentu saja senyum yang dipaksakan dan terlihat sangat tidak normal. Dia mendekati Sasuke dan menawarkan jabatan tangan pada Sasuke, memberi isyarat bahwa mereka harus saling membohongi satu sama lain demi adiknya. Mereka harus bersikap seolah-olah mereka memang baru saling mengenal hari ini.

Sasuke menerima tangan Sakura dan mereka bersentuhan, lagi-lagi sentuhan ringan yang berhasil membuatnya kehilangan otak jernihnya, sama seperti saat Sakura menciumnya dikantor beberapa hari yang lalu, rasanya gila, seperti tersengat aliran listrik dengan tegangan ribuan giga.

Sakura lah yang pertama melepaskan jabatan itu, dan seketika Sasuke merasa kehilangan. Mungkin ini bisa disebut karma, mungkin seperti ini rasanya saat dia melepas ciuman yang tengah mereka lakukan begitu saja. Ternyata seperti ini rasanya. Seperti kehilangan.

Sakura memilih kursi yang jauh dari Sasuke, dan berharap Sasuke tidak dapat melihatnya karna terhalang oleh Ino. Lebih baik seperti ini, kan? Suasana meja makan menjadi lebih hening dari sebelumnya, memberikan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersendiri pada otak Ino mengapa menjadi secanggung ini setelah Kakaknya datang.

Ibu tiba, memilih duduk berhadapan dengan Sakura dan terus mengamati ekspresi wajah anaknya. Ibu nya tidak sungkan melakukan hal itu, dia bahkan tidak perduli dengan tatapan Ino yang menatapnya bingung karna terus-terusan menatap Kakaknya yang tidak pernah balas menatap Ibunya.

"Ayo kita mulai makan malamnya." Suara Ayah memecahkan segala keheningan yang terjadi.

Ino mengangguk setuju sambil terus menyunggingkan senyuman lebarnya, sedangkan Ibu dan Sakura sama sekali tidak bersuara. Sakura terus menatapi piring, sendok, garpu, beserta gelas berisi air putih yang berada dihadapannya, tidak berniat mengalihkan pandangannya padahal jelas-jelas dia merasa risih dengan tatapan Ibunya yang tak lepas menatapnya.

"Kau juga makan." Ibunya mengambil piring yang berada dihadapan Sakura dan mengambilkan makanan untuk anaknya, karna dia tau, jika dibiarkan begitu saja Sakura tidak akan menyentuh apapun, dia hanya akan diam dan itu akan menimbulkan kecurigaan.

Sakura melirik sekilas kearah Sasuke yang ternyata juga diam, dia hanya menerima apa yang Ino berikan untuk dimakan. Apakah ini nyata? Apakah dia tengah bermimpi? Ini memang seperti impiannya, makan malam dengan Sasuke dan bersama keluarganya, tapi tidak seperti ini alurnya, Sakura hadir bukan sebagai calon Kakak ipar pria itu, melainkan sebagai calon istri pria itu.

"Dimana daging _steak_ nya?" Ayah menoleh kearah Ibu, menanyakan makanan yang tadi dibuat namun tidak hadir dimeja makan.

"Ah, masih didapur, sebentar aku am…"

"Aku saja." Sakura memotong ucapan Ibunya, dengan segera bangkit dari kursi yang lagi-lagi membuat semua orang yang berada diruang makan menoleh kearahnya, termasuk Sasuke.

Sakura ingin pergi dari meja makan, dia ingin kembali kekamar dan meratapi kisah percintaannya yang sebegitu mirisnya Tuhan tuliskan. Dia ingin berada jauh dari Sasuke, dia tidak ingin lagi melihat Sasuke. Lalu bagaimana dengan besok? Besok mereka akan bertemu kembali dikantor. Sikap seperti apa yang harus Sakura tunjukkan besok?

Sakura menemukan daging _steak_ yang dimaksud diatas meja dapur, dan sedikit mengernyit saat melihat taburan lada hitam diatas daging tersebut. Sasuke tidak bsia memakan makanan apapun yang diatasnya ditaburi lada hitam, karna pria itu memiliki alergi dengan lada hitam, jika dia tetap memakannya maka tenggorokan pria itu akan terasa gatal dan terus terbatuk bahkan makanan yang telah dia telan akan kembali keluar. Seharusnya Ino tau apa yang bisa dan tidak dimakan oleh calon suaminya.

Sakura kembali dengan sepiring besar daging _steak_ dan meletakkannya ditengah-tengah meja makan –yang dimaksud dengan tengah adalah, daging itu diletakkan disekitar keluarganya saja- Sakura seolah tak mengizinkan Sasuke menyentuh daging itu.

"Eiy, seharusnya kau menawarkan untuk Sasuke juga." Ayah mendorong piring besar itu kearah Sasuke, namun sangat tak terduga karna Sakura langsung menariknya kembali dan meletakkan ditempat semula.

"Dia tidak suka lada hitam." Ucap Sakura yang berhasil membuat semua orang mematung termasuk Sasuke, bahkan nyaris membuat Ino tersedak oleh makanan yang baru saja dikunyahnya.

Ibunya terlihat menutup mata meihat kebodohan Sakura yang sangat cepat memberikan kode pada Ino bahwa mereka memang saling mengenal. Dia tidak ingin teradi pertengkaran antara Ino dan Sakura jika semua ini terbongkar.

"Benarkah?" Ino menggumam pada Sasuke, namun sebelum Sasuke memberikan jawaban Ino telah mengalihkan tatapannya pada Sakura.

"Kakak… Bagaiamana bisa tau?"

Dan sekarang Sakura terdiam, dia belum memikirkan jawaban apa yang harus dia lontarkan pada Adiknya. Haruskah dia mengatakan _"_ _Sasuke adalah mantan kekasihku yang masih sangat ku sayangi, dan jika kau tidak tau tentang Sasuke, enyahlah, dan berikan Sasuke padaku."_ Pikiran gila, kan? Namun Sakura berharap dia benar-benar bisa mengatakan hal itu.

"Kami bekerja disatu kantor yang sama, dan satu _team_." Sasuke akhirnya membuka suara dan membuka semua kartu yang tadinya masih mereka tutup rapat.

"Apa? Jadi, kalian sudah saling mengenal? Bagaimana aku bisa tidak tau." Ucap Ino yang justru kini menunjukkan ekspresi bahagia. Bahagia ternyata Kakaknya telah mengenal Sasuke, karna dia sedikit khawatir jika Kakaknya ternyata tidak merestui hubungannya dengan Sasuke karna belum saling mengenal. Jadi, kekhawatiran itu seharusnya tidak ada, kan?

 _Banyak yang tidak kau tau_. Gumam Sakura dalam hati.

"Kalau begitu sangat bagus, kan?" Ino kembali tersenyum, yang kali ini diikuti oleh Sasuke.

 **Publishing Building, Tokyo, Japan**

 **09.15**

Sakura menggigit bibirnya gugup saat dia telah duduk dimeja kerjanya, tepat dihadapan Sasuke berada. Suasana tentu saja menjadi canggung setelah kejadian tadi malam, saat Sasuke dan Sakura berada disatu meja makan dengan tema acara keluarga yang membahas masalah pertunangan. Pertunangan antara Sasuke dan Ino.

Sakura merasa seperti orang bodoh, ditambah dengan ciuman yang dia lakukan tempo hari, dia benar-benar terlihat seperti wanita putus asa yang tidak bisa melupakan masa lalunya dan dengan tidak tau malunya masih mengejar pria itu, pria yang telah menjadi kekasih adiknya sendiri.

Sakura tidak ingin muncul lagi di hadapan Sasuke sebenarnya, rasa malunya telah sampai taraf paling maksimal, dia ingin menyembunyikan wajahnya agar Sasuke tidak melihatnya lagi. _Bisakah bumi menelannya sekarang juga?_ Harapan bodoh yang sejak tadi malam selalu diucapkan Sakura agar bisa terkabul.

Walaupun besar keinginannya untuk meninggalkan dan melupakan Sasule, tetap saja didalam hati kecilnya Sakura tidak ingin pergi, dia ingin tetap berdiri dihadapan Sasuke dan melewati semuanya, menyaksikan segalanya. Dia hanya ingin melihat Sasuke-nya bahagia. Apakah pria itu akan bahagia? Sakura berharap Ino sama sekali tidak bisa membuat Sakura bahagia. Jika memang Ino benar-benar tidak bisa membahagiakannya, Sakura masih bersedia menggantikan posisi Ino untuk membuat Sasuke bahagia. Karna Sakura mengerti bagaimana cara membuat Sasuke bahagia.

 _Dan Ino tidak bisa mencintai Sasuke seperti_ Sakura _mencintai Sasuke_

Sasuke sama sekali tidak berbicara pada Sakura, menolehpun tidak dia lakukan sepagian ini, membuat Sakura merasa diasingkan karna Sasuke tidak merubah sikapnya pada karyawan lain, hanya pada Sakura. Sakura ingin menyapa Sasuke, terus-terusan dia berusaha mendekati Sasuke namun pria itu seperti menjauh, menolak adanya interaksi hari ini, apakah segalanya memang salah Sakura?

Dan tanpa terasa, sudah waktunya untuk kembali kerumah. Sudah 10 jam mereka berada disatu ruangan yang sama, dan 10 jam juga mereka tidak saling bertegursapa. Sasuke tampak lelah, seperti menahan sesuatu yang ingin dia keluarkan. Sakura terus memerhatikan gerak-gerik Sasuke. Saat pria itu memasukkan beberapa dokumen kedalam tasnya, mengecek ponselnya, mengetikkan sesuatu diponselnya, dan mengambil beberapa barang dalam laci meja kerjanya. Semuanya tampak mengagumkan, bagaimana bisa dia terlihat luar biasa tampan seperti itu? Mengapa dulu Sakura tidak menyadari kalau dia telah mensia-siakan pria tertampan yang pernah singgah didalam hidupnya? Apakah ini karma? Tapi mereka berpisah dengan cara baik-baik, tidak bisakan Tuhan mengembalikan mereka dengan cara baik-baik juga?

Sakura tersenyum miris. Seharusnya dia tidak mengharapkan Sasuke lagi, dia tidak boleh menginginkan Sasuke lagi. Sasuke telah memiliki orang lain, Sasuke bahkan akan menikah sebentar lagi. Cukup dia menjadi wanita brengsek yang meninggalkan kekasihnya, jangan menjadi wanita penghancur hubungan orang lain.

Sakura memasukkan kembali barang-barangnya kedalam tas, bersiap untuk pulang kerumah dan melanjutkan lagi tangisnya yang masih belum terasa puas sama sekali. Sakura membentuk sebuah jadwal untuk dirinya sejak kemarin. Bangun, bekerja, pulang, menangis, dan tidur. Bahkan dia melupakan kata makan didalam jadwalnya.

Ponsel adalah benda terakhir yang akan dimasukkannya kedalam tas, namun sebelum tangan gadis itu sempat meraih ponselnya, sudah terlebih dahulu ada tangan lain yang merebutnya. Gadis itu terkejut, saat dia menoleh, Sasuke telah menarik tangannya menuju entah kemana.

"Aw, lepaskan!" Jerit Sakura kesakitan saat Sasuke semakin mencengkram pergelangan tangannya ketika Sakura berusaha melepaskan tangan pria itu dari tangannya.

"Sebenarnya mau kemana." Suaranya merendah, namun tangannya tetap berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Sasuke.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak bicara, Sakura hanya bisa melihat ekspresi wajahnya dari belakang, setidaknya dia bisa melihat sedikit dari wajah tampan itu sedang muram, kesal, dan sedih dalam satu ekspresi. Sakura berhenti memberontak, dia mengalah karna merasa bersalah. Oh, terkutuk dengan rasa bersalahnya! Memangnya kesalahan apa yang telah dia perbuat?

Sasuke melepas cengkraman tangannya saat merasa bahwa tidak mungkin ada karyawan digedung ini yang melewati tempat ini. Sasuke masih membelakangi Sakura, tidak berani menoleh kebelakang dan menatap wajah gadis itu. Sudah cukup dia merasa terhina dengan acara makan malam paling memalukan yang pernah dia lewati tadi malam. Ino adalah adik Sakura? Apakah ini lelucon?

"Kenapa kau membawaku ketempat ini?" Sakura membuka pembicaraan, jika menunggu Sasuke yang berbicara terlebih dahulu, mungkin mereka tidak akan pernah mengatakan apapun sekarang. Dia sangat mengerti sifat Sasuke. "Kalau tidak ada aku mau pulang." Ancam Sakura

Sakura menunggu sedetik, menunggu Sasuke berbalik dan menghadapnya, membicarakan sesuatu yang seharusnya mereka selesaikan. Namun Sasuke tak kunjung beranjak dari tempatnya, jadi Sasuke memutuskan berbalik untuk pergi.

Baru dua langkah kaki Sakura meninggalkan Sasuke tangannya tiba-tiba ditarik paksa lalu tubuhnya dihempaskan kedinding. Sasuke menyudutkan Sakura, menjaga dengan kedua tangannya agar Sakura tidak dapat bergerak.

"Kau tidak pernah mengatakan soal Ino. Kalian menjebakku?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada frustasi.

Sakura mendengus tak percaya. "Menjebak? Seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu." Sakura menegakkan kepalanya, jelas-jelas menantang Sasuke untuk beradu mulut.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya, menatap wajah itu lekat-lekat. Wajah yang hanya berada beberapa inchi dari jarak wajahnya, dia dapat melihat kesempurnaan wajah wanita itu dengan jarak sedekat ini, wajah yang telah membuat hatinya berpaling akhir-akhir ini, hingga membuatnya melupakan posisi Ino dihatinya.

"Kau tidak memberitahu Ino tentang _kita_?" Pertanyaan kedua Sasuke yang berhasil membuat Sakura terkekeh pelan, reaksinya meremehkan. "Kenapa tertawa?" Lanjut Sasuke dengan kening berkerut.

Sakura terkekeh mendengar Sasuke menggunakan kata _kita_ untuk perumpamaan dirinya dan Sasuke. Kata-kata yang menurut gadis itu terlalu manis, dan lagi-lagi menghantam hati Sakura. Bisakah pria ini berhenti membuat Sakura kehilangan akal?

"Kau takut jika aku mengatakan semuanya pada Ino? Sebegitu cintanya dengan Ino, ha?" Sakura mengejek, terdengar mengejek, namun lagi-lagi dia terluka dengan apa yang diucapkannya.

"Lebih baik urusi Ino-mu dari pada mengurusiku. Tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan menjaga rahasia ini baik-baik." Bertepatan dengan berakhirnya kata-kata terakhir yang diucapkan, gadis itu mendorong tubuh Sasuke kuat-kuat dan dia berhasil, tubuh Sasuke terdorong cukup jauh hingga memudahkan Sakura melepaskan diri dari Sasuke.

Sakura cepat-cepat meninggalkan Sasuke, dia setengah berlari kembali ke ruangannya untuk mengambil tasnya yang masih tertinggal dimeja kerja, lalu setelah itu dia akan kembali kerumah, menikmati rasa kesakitannya yang semakin dalam.

Namun apa yang telah direncanakannya, tidak semudah itu untuk dilaksanakan, karna Sasuke telah berhasil menyusulnya dan ditutup kembali pintu ruangan kerja mereka, membuat Sakura lagi-lagi terkurung berdua saja dengan Sasuke.

"Apa lagi?!" Sergah Sakura jengkel. "Aku sudah bilang aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun pada Ino mengenai hubungan kita, apakah belum cukup? Kau mau apalagi?"

Sakura memundurkan langkahnya berbarengan saat Sasuke memajukan langkahnya. Ada aura gelap yang terpancar dari pria itu, dan Sakura tau akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk sebentar lagi. Oh, astaga, Sasuke membuatnya takut. Pria itu sudah tau jika Sakura memiliki ketakutan tersendiri saat dia berdekatan dengan pria, dan ini adalah kali pertama Sasuke membuatnya takut, dan itu artinya reaksi Sakura tak lagi sama seperti dulu.

"Seharusnya kau mengatakan tentang Ino." Sasuke berbicara dengan nada menyeramkan.

"Bagaimana aku bisa mengatakannya, kita memang tidak pernah menyinggung soal keluarga, kan? Aku tidak tau jika akan berakhir seperti ini. Tolong berhenti, kau menakutiku!" Sakura sedikit berteriak, membuat Sasuke akhirnya menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Sakura dengan eskpresi yang tak terbaca.

"Kau… Takut?" Sasuke terperanjat, memunculkan ekspresi kekecewaan diwajahnya.

"Kau tidak mencintaiku lagi?" Lanjut Sasuke masih dengan tatapan sendu.

"Aku mencintaimu! Aku masih mencintaimu, Sasuke! Tidakah kau bisa merasakannya sejak kemarin? Aku berusaha terus-terusan mendekatimu, bertindak bodoh, melakukan apapun agar aku bisa mencuri perhatianmu lagi. Dan kau memberiku harapan! Kau menerimaku seakan kau juga masih menginginkanku. Kau mau mencoba balas dendam karna aku meninggalkanmu ke Amerika?" Suara gadis itu pecah, hampir mengeluarkan isakan pelan namun berhasil dia tahan.

Sasuke termenung mendengar jawaban Sakura. Sebenarnya tanpa diberitahupun Sasuke sudah tau bahwa gadis itu menginginkannya, sama dengan dirinya, Sasuke juga masih menginginkannya. Namun dia tidak bisa merubah keadaan begitu cepat, dia telah terikat dalam suatu hubungan serius dengan Ino.

Sasuke mencintai Ino, tentu saja. Jika dia telah membuat keputusan hingga sejauh itu, Sasuke tidak lagi main-main dengan pilihannya. Sasuke memang meneirma begitu saja saat Ino meminta untuk meneruskan hubungan mereka ketingkat yang lebih serius lagi, Sasuke tidak bisa menolak, lagipula mereka telah sama-sama matang dalam hubungan yang terjalin singkat, lalu apalagi? Tentu saja dia akan mengikuti alur yang semestinya. Setelah berpacaran, tentu saja mereka akan menikah.

Namun Sakura kembali, menawarkan cinta yang lama, membawa kembali kenangan-kenangan indah yang ingin dia lupakan. Gadis itu kembali bersama dengan dirinya yang dulu, tidak ada perubahan, dan gadis itu terang-terangan menawarkan kembali jalinan kasih yang sangat didambanya dulu.

Sasuke hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya lalu menarik Sakura kedalam pelukannya. "Maafkan aku." Hanya dua buah kata namun sukses membuat keduanya meneteskan sebutir airmata. Apa Tuhan tidak mengizinkan mereka bersama? Jika memang tidak, tolong pisahkan mereka dengan cara baik-baik, tidak seperti ini.

Sasuke mulai menggerakkan tangannya dibahu Sakura, membuat gerakan berulang hingga Sakura terhanyut dalam kelembutan pria itu. Lagi dan lagi Sakura menyerahkan dirinya pada Sasuke, jelas-jelas dia tau bahwa sebentar lagi, dia akan dihempaskan pada kenyataan yang menusuk hatinya dalam. Namun Sakura seakan tak perduli pada beberapa menit kedepan, dia hanya ingin menikmati detik-detik ini, menikmati saat Sasuke memeluknya. Bisakah waktu berhenti sebentar saja?

Keduanya masih hanyut dalam pelukan itu, saat sebuah ketukan pada kaca besar yang melapisi ruangan tempat kerja mereka dengan ruangan lain terdengar ditelinga mereka, sontak Sasuke dan Sakura saling melepaskan, dan berdirilah Ino ditengah-tengah mereka diluar ruangan.

Ino!

TBC

Sorry banyak typo. Saya sedikit malas memeriksanya lagi kwkw


End file.
